Stranger I Knew
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Two girls with very similar stories meet one night in the shelter from a storm. (May contain spoilers from Frozen)


Elsa was enjoying the solitude of her ice palace when the soft crunch of boots on snow interrupted her thoughts. Her blue eyes snapped opened as she stood carefully, approaching the staircase that stood just above the door. She gripped the rail, not at all feeling the cold. The view outside was stunning. The sun was beginning to set, barely peaking over the mountain tops now.

The last rays of light singled out a figure on the bridge leading to her castle. She watched with baited breath as she waited to see what they would do.

She half hoped that they would leave, so that way she wouldn't have to face anyone. But she knew they wouldn't. No one would be crazy to go down the mountain by themselves in the dark, and it would be too cold to camp out. Through the frozen gates she could see the figure raise an arm to knock, but before they could bring down their fist she opened the door for them with a wave of her hand.

The figure stepped in, face hidden by a brimmed pointed hat that cast a shadow over their face.

"Who are you?" Elsa called out.

The figure waited for a moment before looking up at Elsa, enabling her to see them clearly for the first time. Elsa stifled a gasp. She was green with dark chocolate eyes, and dark hair that fell to just above her waist. Her pointed features were intimidating, going along with the look on her face. The thing that confused Elsa was that she was carrying a broom.

"You're green." Elsa said shortly.

"And you're wearing a dress made from snowflakes in a castle sculpted from ice." The girl countered. She was rather observant, taking in each detail on the Snow Queen's dress.

Elsa cracked a smile, the flurry in her stomach eased a bit. "Fair enough."

"Elphaba." The girl said and Elsa gave her a confused look, making her way down the stairs.

"What?" She questioned.

"You asked me who I was." The green girl said. "My name is Elphaba." Elsa nodded and stood toe to toe with the stranger. They were similar in stature and looks, though Elphaba's face was slightly narrower and Elsa's features were more gentle.

Elsa realized that this was the closest she'd been to a person in a long time. She remembered why and stepped back cautiously. "Why are you here?"

Elphaba eyed her for a moment. "I need shelter from the storm. This was my only option- and you haven't told me your name yet."

Elsa stared at her in shock. How was it that this girl didn't know who she was, though she didn't ignore the relief she felt. "Elsa... The Snow Queen?" She tried, seeing if she would recognize the title at least.

Elphaba shook her head. "Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I've never heard of you." They said at the same time, slightly suspicious of each other.

"Okay, what happened to you, kid?" Elphaba asked. Elsa stared at her, slightly offended she scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're at least four years younger than me." Elphaba said. "Eighteen?" She asked and Elsa nodded reluctantly.

"Back to my question, what happened? No one just gets a title like that, sorry to disappoint you. I should know." Somewhere between them meeting and now they had migrated to the foot of the staircase, each taking a seat on the hard ice.

"I did something stupid-"

"That makes two of us."

"- I embarrassed my sister and I lost control of my... Powers at my coronation to become queen." She sent up a small flurry of snow to give the stranger an example, feeling strangely calm as she talked to her. "I was accused for sorcery and I guess I just... Ran."

Elphaba nodded shifted her weight using her broom. "I understand... I did something similar." That's all she said and Elsa didn't pry anymore then that. She understood he privacy.

"Were you..." Elsa began, hoping not to offend.

"Born green?" Elphaba chuckled. "Yes."

They sat there awkwardly for a few moments, each being used to being alone. Neither of them questioned the other and more then they already had. Elsa was itching to do something, anything. She formed a small snowball in her hand and contemplated what she was doing for a few moment.

She threw it at Elphaba only to find it was stuck to her hand. "What-"

The green witch smirked. "Nice try, after you make one either throw it, or don't. You took too much time." Elsa nodded. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Good-" Elphaba was interrupted by taking a snowball to the cheek. She stood there shocked for a moment before spitting out a clump of snow.

Elsa arched an eyebrow as if to question Elphaba's expression. "You talk too much." She shrugged.

**Continue? :P**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
